


The Game Begins

by Fictionwriter



Series: Games [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney like to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday drabbles for Pushkin666

Lights flicker on the ancient consoles, white, blue, green all dancing to a song John knows because it plays out in his own head – the song that’s Atlantis. John wonders now, like he has before, if it’s Atlantis that pulls him to this room and makes him want this, or if it’s something else that flames his desire, pushing him to take what he can, because he can.

He should hold back, think this through, analyse it. But the need is too strong, it always is. So he stands in the shadows waiting until the one he is watching moves.


End file.
